koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia
Cordelia (ティアモ, Tiamo) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She first appeared in Fire Emblem Awakening. Role in Game Character Information Personality Often praised for her prodigious talent as a Pegasus Knight, Cordelia's perfectionist streak belies her earnest desire to protect others. She harbors romantic feelings but Chrom, but understands that her love for him will never be requited. She also reveals to Caeda in a A+ Support conversation that she idolizes her. Quotes See also: Cordelia/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Cordelia thrusts forward, then does a spinning slash to the left. Her pegasus then kicks forward repeatedly with its front legs, then she thrusts her spear forcefully into the ground in front. She then dashes forward while twirling her spear in front of her, then unleashes a series of rapid thrust attacks in front. She finishes with a long, flying forward thrust. '''X: '''Cordelia and her pegasus fly upwards into the air in a drilling motion, dragging any enemies she hits. While in the air, players can either perform a series of standard attacks with '''Y, or end the flight by pressing X, causing Cordelia to fly back down to the ground with a divebomb. X (Dashing): '''Cordelia will do a backflip before divebombing to the ground. '''Y (Dashing): '''Cordelia comes to a halt with a spear slash downards to the right. Replaces the first input of her standard '''Y string if the player continues to press Y. Y, X: '''Cordelia's pegasus does a backflip kick into the air, knocking enemies upwards. '''Y, Y, X: '''Cordelia does a spinning attack, then finishes with a slash to the left. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Cordelia will hurl 3 magical spears straight forward, one after the other. These will travel a good distance in front of her. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Cordelia will ride forward while unleashing a flurry of forward thrusts with her spear. She finishes with a sweeping slash to the left. Cordelia can be direct during the thrusting motion with the control stick. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Cordelia will dash in a triangle shape in front of her, creating a yellow magic triangle. She then twirls her spear above her head, sucking enemies into the center of the triangle. She finishes by performing a single powerful thrust forward. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Cordelia stabs in front of her several times, then does a cross slash. Her spear then glows with yellow energy, and she hurls it forward. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Cordelia summons a battalion of pegasus knights, which appear from behind her and fly forward to ram into enemies continuously. She then flies around and then unleashes a powerful thrust on the enemies. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Cordelia flies around the enemies in circles, generating a large yellow orb in the center that sucks enemies in. She then readies her spear, and unleashes a powerful flying thrust. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Cordelia's unique Crest, Sol, is a classic Fire Emblem skill. Instead of a Skill-based chance of healing half the damage dealt as it typically has in turn-based Fire Emblem games, it has a Luck-based chance of healing the wielder any time a strong enemy is defeated. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Cordelia Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Cordelia Steed (FEW).png|Personal steed Cordelia Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit with steed Cordelia DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Dark Flier costume Cordelia Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Cordelia Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Dark Flier costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Stubs